


Flowers

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Satyr, Saving the mate who wandered off, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A commission for an amazing anon! Thank you!!





	Flowers

They were taking a walk in the woods, not really doing anything in particular on this go. It had been a long week, and walking amongst the trees, the vegetation… it was refreshing and good on the senses. The sound of birds chirping rang through the air. It was a welcome sound, especially when it was accompanied by the faint rush of a river nearby.

Dixon was watching over Jordan, his mate, making sure that she was safe and not… well, harmed. See, she was a satyr, and typically, they were more than capable of protecting themselves against any and all threats, save for a few obvious ones, like werewolves and the gods. Dixon was one of two protectors for the satyr woman. After all, what better way to protect yourself than to have two werewolf men be your mates? Especially when those two were brothers. After that day when he and his brother picked her up after she had gotten separated from her group, they had been in a relationship with one another. It was strange, sharing her with his brother, but it didn’t really bother him too much. They both liked her and there was no sense in fighting one another over her. It helped that she was into the idea of having them both to herself.

“I still can’t believe you managed to get the smell of wet dog out of your clothes after that rainstorm,” the woman quipped cheerfully as they walked. Dixon bit back a sigh. Oh, boy, here they go again. She always started to pick on him, even if she meant nothing by it, and it always seemed to get him riled up. He knew _why_ she did it. She _loved_ seeing him all riled up and grouchy. Well, more grouchy than he already was, anyways. Why she loved it so much, he would never know. Maybe it had something to do with how he was always so rough with her after the fact.

“That was over two weeks ago,” he grunted. “Besides, I wasn’t in wolf form, so the smell wasn’t too bad to begin with.”

Jordan shrugged playfully, turning and walking backwards with her hands clasped behind her back. “I dunno, maybe you’re used to the smell of wet dog, being just you and your brother all the time. I, on the other hand, can still smell it a little bit.” She was grinning that teasing little grin of hers again, the one that meant she _knew_ she was starting to get on his nerves. And she wasn’t wrong. Thankfully, it was just mild irritation and nothing more than that.

“Well, then, I guess you better get used to it. Being with me and my brother ain’t gonna be easy on ya.” He chuckled and winked. “In more ways than one, I reckon. Though you already knew that, didn’t ya?”

Jordan felt a blush threaten to dust across her cheeks. She quickly managed to force it down, smirking a little defiantly. “Oh, really? We’ll just have to see about that, won’t we, _Dixon_ ~?” Oh, the way she said his name… It still shot shivers up and down his spine. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

“Mm…” was his only response. He kept looking straight ahead, glancing around to make sure of their surroundings. However, it wasn’t until he noticed the unsettling silence that he realized that the pair had been separated. He groaned lowly, running a clawed hand down his face. “For God’s sake…” he grumbled before turning around and back tracking. Surely she didn’t wander off _too_ far. Right?

Meanwhile, Jordan was crouched in front of a beautiful flower, one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. She normally would have plucked it and added it to her flower crown that rested upon her head, but there was only one of its kind there, and she didn’t wish to remove it in the event that it could somehow cause the growth of many like itself, whether it be there or elsewhere. So, instead, she settled on pulling out some paper and ink, deciding to draw it to the best of her ability with a small description at the bottom. She would like to try and find more of its kind at a later date so she could add it to her collection. Maybe she could try to research it at some point, given the chance. Maybe it had some medicinal properties! Positive or negative, she didn’t care. Either way, it would be fun to learn about.

She immediately froze when she heard something shuffle near her. She knew the sounds of her mates, the way they walked, the way they breathed… This sound she was hearing, it was new to her with only the tiniest bit of familiarity. She carefully glanced around her, slowly putting away the drawing. She was thankful that she had finished it in time when she had heard the noise.

Behind her stood a werewolf – ah, that was the familiar part – standing tall and confident. Ugh, she hated dealing with werewolves that weren’t her boys. Most werewolf men were totally arrogant and usually wanted one of two things from satyr women: sex or food.

The body language this one before her was displaying definitely screamed the former.

“Why, hello there, Little Satyr,” the werewolf cooed in the most soft voice he could muster. It made Jordan sick. Then she realized – Dixon was nowhere near her. She must not have told him that she had spotted the flower, or he didn’t hear her if she had. He must have been too focused on their surroundings to have noticed her wandering off. She cursed silently in her head. “What are you doing out here in the woods all by yourself?”

“I’m not by myself,” Jordan deadpanned, her eyes narrowed behind her small round glasses. “Now leave me alone.”

“You sure look like you’re by yourself,” the werewolf chuckled, inching closer to her. Every step he took towards her, Jordan took one back. “Come on, now, don’t be shy. I just want a little taste of you.”

“Buddy, she told you she wasn’t by herself. And can’t you smell the scent on her? She belongs to two werewolves already. Now, beat it or I’m going to beat _you_ ,” growled the voice of Dixon from behind the intruding werewolf. The intruder tensed and scowled, turning to face Dixon only to find himself cowering a little. Dixon was a big one, broad shoulders and lots of muscle to back up his threat. The intruder looked between Dixon and Jordan a couple of times, as if debating if it was worth it to keep going before making the wise decision of leaving. Once he was gone, Dixon’s body language seemed to relax quite a bit. He looked at his satyr mate and opened his arms to her.

“Sorry for losin’ ya back there. I didn’t realize ya wandered off on me,” he apologized. Jordan rushed into his arms and hugged him tight. She smiled.

“It’s alright, big guy. You came to my rescue, that’s all that matters,” she said softly. She looked up at him and smiled a little coyly. “You still smell like a big old wet dog, by the way.”

Dixon couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed at the moment. She was safe and that was what mattered to him. So when she made the little quip about him still smelling like wet dog, he could only bring himself to chuckle. “Maybe so, but I’m _your_ big old wet dog,” he told her, nipping her nose playfully. She giggled and kissed him softly, happily.


End file.
